


someday my prince

by lanyons



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyons/pseuds/lanyons





	someday my prince

“I’m not sorry I left,” says Nezumi. Shion knows this - has understood it for a long time - so he merely gives a tiny nod. 

 

“I missed you,” he admits, because he doesn’t know what else to say. “I thought you were every single one of the shadows in the corners of my room.”

 

“Shion-“ Nezumi starts, but Shion cuts him off with a laugh that cracks halfway through.

 

“I kept thinking you were going to turn up out of nowhere and make some godawful Shakespeare pun. And I kept thinking - if he comes back, I’m not going to let him leave again.”

 

He draws in a deep, shuddering breath, because he can think of no other way to keep back the tears.

 

But when Nezumi speaks, his voice in uncharacteristically honest, without sarcasm or deceit. “I missed you too,” he says.

 

Shion laughs again. “We’re a mess, aren’t we?”

 

“Maybe,” is Nezumi’s quiet answer.

 

Still: no matter if they’re a little rough around the edges. They have time - time to work out their differences and their own failings, and maybe one day they’ll be able to fit themselves together again, like matching puzzle pieces.

 

“It will be okay,” Shion swears, and, as if handling glass, reaches out to touch Nezumi’s fingertips.


End file.
